


Hints

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took more than a few dropped hints for Rodney to get a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



Rodney was confused at how quickly the exuberance of winning Jennifer passed. He should have been crowing from the tallest spires on Atlantis for months, or years even, but instead he found the same cracks appearing in his relationship with her as had appeared with all his previous girlfriends. At first it was mildly annoying to be told how to speak to others and how to eat, how to make their bed in the morning, and clean the bath tub at night. The annoyance doubled when Jennifer pulled the girlfriend card to intrude on Team Movie Night, and always made intimate plans for them whenever he and Sheppard were going to spend an evening racing cars on the east pier.

What he couldn't figure out was what she had against Ronon. Sheppard he could understand because hiding under that mop of sentient hair was an extreme nerd and math geek, but not Ronon. Ronon wrote Satedan poetry in his spare time, hardly the kind of radical activity that could warp Rodney's mind or break his bones.

It took many months and several dropped hints before Rodney realized the only reason why Ronon had competed with him for Jennifer's attention was not because he wanted Jennifer. Blasting a hole in the crystal array control panel on-board the Daedalus had scuppered his chances regardless, and had not exactly impressed Rodney either as he was the one who ended up having to repair the damage.

"Ronon likes me? Huh! Well, that's good to know. I think." He waved a hand airily. "Unless he's finally decided he is going to eat me because sometimes the way he stares at me across the table is frankly quite intimidating. Not that I would ever bow to such infantile-"

"Rodney!"

Teyla rolled her eyes in exasperation as he blinked stupidly at her, confused, finally understanding what it was like to be on the stupid side of a conversation. Perhaps Jennifer was right about being kinder to his underlings because it didn't feel that nice. He wondered if he ought to tell her next time they dialed Earth but she'd already given him up for a lost cause and moved on with Cameron Mitchell of all people. That lemon-threatening flyboy.

"Yes, Rodney. He has asked me to be his dom-sa-nex and carry word of his formal intentions towards you."

He had a feeling 'dom-sa-nex' was not some kind of Satedan or Athosian dominatrix, even though Teyla had the whole leather Xena look going for her today.

"Doctor Heilbron called it a _shadchanit_."

He stared hard at her but, no, he still had no idea what she was saying.

"Perhaps the incorrect word _yenta_ has more meaning?"

Now that word he did know because his mother had loved Barbra Streisand, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"A matchmaker?" He waved a hand between him and Ronon, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the mess staring at them intently. "You mean... Ronon and me... Together."

Now she was looking annoyed, not that most people would notice as her countenance hadn't changed radically. It was just Rodney had learned the tells over the past years - the slight tightening of her lips, the minute narrowing of her eyes. Except his mind was already moving beyond her irritation to all the little hints and clues dropped over the years. He thought of how safe he felt with Ronon close by, how often he'd admired the man's muscles and skill with a weapon, how fast Ronon could run but how he always hung back to protect him when they were being chased. So many other clues fell into place along with the realization that he'd been giving the same signals back. Mixed signals admittedly because of Jennifer, and it explained why Jennifer had kept him and Ronon apart.

"Huh!" he exclaimed.

"Rodney?"

He blinked again, aware she was awaiting some definitive answer but instead of telling her he turned and looked straight at Ronon.

"Yes," he stated, and watched a smile light up Ronon's face.

END  
.


End file.
